


Office Politics

by LesBeLexa



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Clexa, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, G!P, G!p Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesBeLexa/pseuds/LesBeLexa
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are the head of their empire at Polis Industries, but sometimes even the Queens need to have a little fun.A kinky text from Lexa turns into a steamy office affair. But the employers don't get to have all the fun. Lexa's assistant has got her eye on the young new intern, the company doctor is taking notice of the engineer, and a competitor's got a mole in the midst but she can't keep her mind on the mission because it keeps straying to the ass of the courier..... and Lexa's assistant. Who says office hours have to be all work and no play?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one shot, but I may turn it into a series of one shots. 
> 
> Enjoy!

12:21 p.m. Monday

You get a message from me that says “lunch?” And you know what that means. I can only imagine the smile that forms on fair features, blonde hair brushed away from your face as you read it. You drive over and pick me up so we can drive out to the dead end road on the other side of town that I found when I was thinking about buying a house for us down there. 

It dead ends right into a field of conveniently tall grass.

When I slide into the driver’s seat after you move over to the passenger side, you lean over for a quick kiss because you know if I get too much of a taste of you, I won’t be able to drive. But I have other intentions and my mouth takes over yours until I’m sure you can’t remember what’s going on. A long, deep, slow amazing kiss. When I pull back, you just kind of blink at me before I say hi, a bit too late. You shake your head, unable to speak…and I start the car. But as I pull out onto the roads that will get us into new to our destination, you can’t stop your hand from reaching for my cock, the cock you know is already hard beneath denim and the Calvin Klein I wear.

You want it in your hands,your mouth, your pussy, and if you're feeling really daring, your ass. And I can’t wait to touch you everywhere. Because you know know this, you know me, you shift and undo my jeans for me so you can get a better grip, better to move from base to head. Along sensitive skin and veins that send pleasure careening through my body with an unbelievable force, your thumb skimming over the divot where pre-cum pearls and drips. I lick my lips in anticipation of what we both want, barely conceal a groan, and your smirk is devious as you kiss me and tell me to watch the road in that husky tenor that makes my cock twitch readily in your hand. 

Ready to be buried inside the tight heat I know is waiting for me between those lush thighs.

Once I’ve gotten us to the dead end, and the car is in park, you all but push me into the backseat. You want your mouth on me, my hands on you, and your pussy filled with the thickness of my cock…and I just want you. Since my jeans are undone I hurriedly push them down further and you bend to lower your mouth on the rigid length. 

Fuck I love watching your lips wrap around the head, taking me in without hesitation. No teasing, just deep, swallowing warmth and the wet velvet strokes of your tongue.

You love the taste of my cock in your pretty mouth, moaning, and sending vibrations through it as I shudder leaning my head back against the seat as tension works it’s way through my body, coiling in my stomach. Soft hands run up and down my rock hard length, while that skilled tongue licks,swirls sensually at just the tip as if you’re now deciding to tease, but I’m too impatient for that. Without warning, I place my hands on the back of your head to push you down to choke on it, the muscles of your throat massaging and gripping, while you move your arms to get your shirt and bra off for me. And once they’re gone I make you lift your head and wrap my slender fingers around your elbows to pull you up and take your breasts in my mouth, licking at one nipple and pinching at the other one, roughly, while your other hand undoes the clasp on your pants. 

It’s all you can do to stifle a laugh as you get up on your knees next to me on the seat and we work your pants off. In the small space, it’s awkward, but you’re impatient now. You scoot forward and climb into my lap and onto my cock, sliding down slowly to draw it out. Dripping heat of that fucking tight pussy wrapping around my thickness. You hiss almost as soon as I moan until I’m filling you completely, swollen clit pressing against my pelvis. I wrap my arms around your waist, and you wrap yours around my neck as I lower my mouth back to your luscious breasts, taking a taut nipple into my mouth, biting it.

You moan that my cock feels so good filling your tight pussy, and as I start to slowly thrust upwards, lifting my hips to drive my cock deeper into you, you ride me. Rocking your hips, moving your pussy up and down again, taking my length. And fuck you’re tight,like a tight glove of molten heat gripping me.

My hands lower to the fullness of your hips and your hands reach for mine, and you tell me that you want your mouth on mine. My hands and mouth are busy with your mouth, little licks and sucks and nibbles between lips and tongue and teeth. Owning you, possessing you. When your hips move faster, I drag my cock deep into your pussy and my hands grab your ass and change angles. Just a bit, so that you’re leaning back a little, and more of my cock is deeper inside you. My breathing is heavy, and you’re panting. mmmm with my hands on your ass, I start to tease your ass and you grab at my shoulders, and suddenly you can’t breathe…. so good. I lean me all the way back and prop you up against the seat in front and start to fuck you hard,fast and deep. Driving into your dripping pussy. So good. My cock fills, and pumps your pussy over and over again until you can’t take it, your walls clenching violently and a gush of your arousal drips down my shaft as you cum.

When I start to almost pull out,and tease back in, you reach up and bring my mouth to yours. “Don’t tease,” you gasp against my lips. And I smirk, pulling back for just a second to say I’m not. And when I lean forward to kiss you again, I pull my cock from your pussy and fill your tight ass , in one fluid motion, growling as your tight inner walls expand to accept me, but you cry out at the slight pain, and no warning. I ignore your cries beginning to thrust into you, relentlessly. And after a few moments, you moan into my mouth how good that feels, how much you love having me in your ass. And as I begin to slowly fuck your ass, I drive in until my balls rub against your ass cheeks and you twist your hips against me, wanting more. Begging for more, to please fuck you and I pull back and smirk. Taking your hips in my hands and start to pound into my ass again. God you feel so fucking good. I love fucking you like this, being able to see your expressions as your chest and abdomen flush in the throes of passion. Your ass feels so tight stretched around my cock and as I thrust, moving in and out I move one of my hands down to flick your clit. It only takes twice, before your entire body arches and you scream out my name, cumming violently and when your ass tightens down on my shaft, I start to growl and you cum even harder. I know you love hearing me do that. And then I cum,my cock swells as I shudder. Filling your ass with my thick cum, spurting it in over and over until I’m empty and I fall back against the seat. You fall back against me, burying your head in my neck even as I slowly move inside of you. Never tiring of fucking you. You moan…and I know you want more.

So I lay you against the seat, and start all over again….

End message

Clarke stared at the text, breaths coming in shallow inhales and exhales as she read the words, felt them as if Lexa were right there with her. She’d left her phone when she’d run to grab a quick lunch. Just a salad from the lounge downstairs, only she’d seen the text from her wife when she returned and now she realized she’d lost her appetite. 

For the food, at least.

She surmised Lexa must have sent it after her meeting, and blue eyes flickered to the glass that separated her office from the rest of the bustling office, with workers slaving away in their cubicles or bustling about. Farther still..Lexa’s office sat and blue met green as Lexa smirked from her place at her desk. Clarke tried impossible hard not to squirm, though she was soaked now, Lexa’s smirk doing little to help, and she wasn’t surprised when the phone rang. 

Picking it up, she was quiet as Lexa’s voice, low and husky came through the phone, “Hello Mrs. Woods.” 

Clarke would never grow tired of the constant reminder that she was Lexa’s, in mind, heart, body, soul and the legality of marriage, “Hi.”

“You’re wet.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was an acknowledgement. A statement. A subtle display of the knowledge of her influence over the blonde, but Clarke answered anyway, “Yes.”

“Good girl. Touch yourself.” 

“Right now?” The thought sent a sliver of anticipation through Clarke’s body, and the pulse of her clit grew more fervent as she thought of touching herself. 

“Yes. Right now.” 

Clarke moved to shade the glass, but Lexa stopped her, “No. Leave it. I know you're not wearing any panties. So I want you to pull up your skirt, keep your eyes on me, and play with your pussy while I stroke my cock and imagine it's your mouth. I bet you'd love to have your mouth on Daddy’s cock right now, wouldn't you, Babygirl?” 

The blonde moaned, and nodded, her breaths shallow and labored as she did as she had been told, her fingers slowly stroking overheated flesh that sent pleasure racing through her veins and made her skin flush. Her breasts were heavy, nipples hard and peaked as they pushed against the cups of her bra. She remembered the night before, when Lexa had found her pleasure in them, her powerful body gleaming with the sweat of exertion as her cock had slid back and forth between the full slick swells which had been oiled to increase friction. She'd lost herself, and had barely been able to pull away to bury herself inside Clarke, but she never forgot her wife’s pleasure. 

Clarke hadn't even realized she was circling her fingers rapidly around her clit as she lost herself in the memory, but Lexa drew her back, her own voice thick and strained and Clarke could practically hear her rapid strokes, the strain it took to keep her face neutral as her eyes glowed with the fire she had for her. 

“I didn't hear you…” 

“Yes, Daddy. I want your cock so badly,” Her voice was a husky plea, trailing into a whimper as her muscles clenched and released and pleasure built. She was so worked up she knew it wouldn't take either of them long. “In my tight, wet pussy.” As she said the words, she thrust three fingers hard and deep into her depths, barely controlling the moan of relief that fell from her lips. 

“Shhh, quiet, Clarke. We don't want everyone to know what a dirty girl you are for me, do we?” 

Her breaths were harder now, ragged pants that matched Clarke’s as her stomach tightened and her fingers pumped in hard, vigorous strokes. It was so erotic, to be doing this when any of the employees could walk in at any moment. But that was how they’d met hadn't it? 

“No, but Daddy, I need to cum,” she husked, wishing she could have the other hand free so she could play with her clit, increase the mountainous pleasure that threatened to storm her body at any moment as she imagined it was Lexa filling her, Lexa fucking her and preparing to fill her greedy pussy with her hot cum. 

“Cum.” 

It only took that one word for Clarke to force herself to remain still, every muscle drawn taught as her pussy clamped tightly around her fingers, muscles spasming wildly while pleasure erupted, and her release coated her fingers, leaving them glistening and sticky with the evidence of her pleasure. Her body shuddered and another wave had her moaning Lexa's name softly into the phone as her head fell back against the seat. 

Lexa’s voice was a low growl, and she saw her rise, clothing now in place as she spoke into the phone. 

“I think we still have a few minutes before lunch is over. Rest your legs on the arms of the chair, shade the glass, and I'll be there in a moment to take care of you.” 

Clarke smirked as she hung up, shaded the glass and unbuttoned her shirt to unclasp the front of her bra, allowing heavy breasts to fall free as she waited… 

Her wife always took care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I also write under AmuseForADay. This is just where I write my naughtiest things ;)


End file.
